thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hell and Back (Downfall)
Synopsis With the hospital on fire, the group ends up splitting. Plot Jon slams the door shut, telling the others to get people out of the hospital. They split, Tyler and Kelsey run to the next room and find it engulfed in flames, a man screaming in pain as he burns. Tyler shakes his head and says there's no use. Kelsey insists they find Jon. She runs, Tyler following. Outside, the others see the hospital is on fire. Carmen, Jude, Lea, Shane and Abigail run in to help people. Carmen helps people out when a woman is muttering something. Carmen tries to get her to move when she sees the clipboard that says the woman, Enid, has multiple personality disorder. She looks to the woman as she grabs a scalpel and stabs Carmen in the neck, calling her Satan. She screams, shoving the woman back and shooting her before collapsing. Marina is rushing through the hall when a man rises after dying. He grabs her, making her fall and back against the wall. Cameron appears and hits the infected down, grabbing Marina's hand and running to a window, letting her out before following. He tells her to run and they escape to the woods. Abigail finds Jude over Carmen's body and tells him they need to get out. He turns to her silently before placing his pistol to his lips and shooting, making Abigail scream and leave the hospital. She asks if anyone else came out. Leslie notices Mike is gone, then sees the van driving off. Rachel shakes her head, begging Nick to let them leave. Nick and the others decide to wait five more minutes. Tyler and Kelsey find Jon and tell him the hospital is gone and they need to go. He nods, following them out a back exit. Out front, Lea runs out, saying she can't find Shane when an explosion goes off, sending a spike through her back to her chest. Rachel screams, the others watching in horror as she falls to the ground. Nick says they need to leave, many of them crying as they run. Mike opens his eyes and sees Mark next to him. Mark whispers for him to stay quiet. Andrea reveals herself and hugs him, saying they're at a camp of some sort. "They make us do things to other people." She says. Sarah is also seen, cowering in the corner. Mike asks what she means. They then hear a scream and four gunshots. "Bad. Things." She whisperes. Other Cast Co-Starring *Dorothy Tristan as Enid Deaths *Many Hospital Patients *Carmen Steele *Enid *Jude Steele *Lea Trivia *Sarah and Andrea are confirmed alive and with Mark. *With Jude Steele's death, the entire Steele family is dead. *Shane's death is debatable as we never saw it, but Hoyos is not returning. *With the group split up, there will be different focus points each episode. **Cameron and Marina; Kelsey, Jon and Tyler; Leslie, Adam, Abigail, Nick and Rachel; Andrea, Sarah, Mike and Mark. Category:Downfall Category:Episodes